Obvious
by remuslives23
Summary: How Lily Luna Potter won the pot.


**Title: **Obvious  
**Pairing:** Scorpius/James Sirius  
**Word Count: **1136  
**Notes: **Written for **mific** for the drabble meme request.

**Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

* * *

**Obvious**

Albus threw himself down next to Scorpius at the kitchen table and stretched. 'M...m...morning,' he stuttered through a wide yawn and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'Cover your mouth, plebe,' he muttered, reaching for the sugar.

Al snorted and pinched a piece of toast off Scorpius' plate. 'Don't tell me what to do in my own home, git,' he retorted affectionately, ruffling the blonde's immaculate hair with his free hand.

Scorpius jerked away, glaring irritably at his best mate. He was about to launch into a scathing tirade about the dangers of making a Malfoy head look like a Potters', when James Potter strode into the room. The sharp words died on his tongue and he stifled a shiver.

Scorpius wasn't sure when James Potter became something other than _'Albus' bloody annoying older brother'_, but as he watched the bare-chested eighteen-year-old lean against the kitchen bench, he couldn't deny that he certainly didn't see James in quite the same light as he had when he and Al first became friends.

His hand tightened around the sugar bowl as he watched the play of muscles under the skin of James' lightly freckled back, the flex of his calves as he stretched for a bowl, the tightening of his bicep as he reached for a spoon. Scorpius' mouth went dry and his breath hitched as the already low-riding pyjama pants threatened to fall from James' hips. James tugged the pants back into place, swearing softly then running a hand through his dark, dishevelled hair. He shifted, giving Scorpius a view of his profile: straight nose, long, dark eyelashes, curved full lips and a strong jaw which was currently sporting a sprinkle of dark stubble.

A moan fought to escape Scorpius' lips as he imagined how that rough cheek would feel brushing over his own, how it would feel as it scraped and dragged over Scorpius' pale, sensitive skin. Would it leave a path, a map for James' hands and mouth to follow...?

There was a dull crack and Scorpius blinked as a sharp pain in his hand drew his attention. He looked down to see blood dripping onto the scrubbed wooden table and the remnants of the now-broken sugar bowl.

'Shit! Scorp, what the hell?'

Scorpius glanced up at Albus, trying to hide his astonishment. 'Guess I don't know my own strength,' he joked weakly and Al frowned at him.

'Don't just sit there, Al,' came a deep tenor from behind Scorpius. 'Go and get something from the medicine chest to mop up this blood and heal the wound.'

Al instinctively rebelled for a moment, loath to take an order from his sibling, but concern for Scorpius won over and he took off fast up the stairs.

'Show me,' James said softly, sliding into Albus' chair and reaching out for Scorpius' hand.

Scorpius sat passively, allowing James to take his hand and inspect the cut. He struggled to draw breath as James' thumb lightly stroked over the inside of Scorpius' wrist, making the delicate skin there tingle.

'It's not deep,' James murmured, pointing a wand Scorpius recognised as Al's at the cut. 'This might sting a little...'

He cast a disinfecting spell, and the sting was strong enough to shake Scorpius out of his fugue. 'It's nothing,' he finally managed to say, voice strangled and rough and almost unrecognisable as his own.

James looked up, his deep, chocolate brown eyes holding Scorpius'. 'You should pay more attention to what you're doing,' he said with a little smile. 'Instead of checking out my arse.'

Scorpius' eyes widened. _Fuck! Was I that obvious?_

James' smile broadened and he looked back down at Scorpius' hand. 'Yes,' he said, answering Scorpius' unasked question as he healed the wound. 'You were pretty blatant this morning.'

He looked up once more, but this time, the smile was gone and he had a fierce, blazing fire in his eyes. 'You didn't have to cut yourself to get my attention, Scorp,' he whispered, his fingers curling around Scorpius'. 'You've had it from the moment we met. I've been waiting a long time for you to look at me like you have been these last few months.'

Scorpius swallowed hard. 'You...you...'

'Yes,' James said again. 'Me.'

He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over Scorpius'. Butterflies erupted into a fluttering frenzy in Scorpius' belly and his chest pulled so tightly he thought his ribs would crack from the pressure, but then James angled his mouth over his and his tongue flicked tentatively at the blonde's lips and it everything Scorpius had dreamed about. His lips parted without hesitation and James' sweet sigh of satisfaction filled him. The rough scrape of stubbled skin was the perfect juxtaposition to the soft stroking of James' lips and tongue and Scorpius was sure that later – much later – he would be embarrassed that he practically swooned from the sensation.

'Oh, bloody hell!'

At the aggravated cry, Scorpius and James pulled apart, Scorpius' flushed face paling a little when he saw the frown on Albus' face.

'Al, I...' he began, but Albus just snarled and stomped towards his brother.

'Gods, couldn't you keep your hands to yourself for one more bloody day?' he growled, throwing down the towel in his hands. 'Now I've got to find three Galleons for Lily. She had today's date...'

'What?' James asked, startled.

'The betting pool,' Al exclaimed as if it should have been obvious. 'Gods, James...you two were so damn obvious; making puppy dog eyes at each other when you thought no one else was watching...'

Scorpius sneaked a glance at James, who had turned a brilliant shade of red at Albus' revelation.

'...even Uncle Ron put money down – after dad stopped him from AK-ing Scorp...'

James groaned and buried his head in his hands. 'So everyone knows I'm in love with...' He snapped his mouth shut, looking up at Scorpius as if he'd forgotten the blonde was there. 'Shit.'

Scorpius couldn't halt his beaming smile, couldn't stop his hand from sliding over James', and the brunette's stricken expression changed to cautiously hopeful.

'_Ugh_!' Al grimaced, scowling at the dazed, but elated expressions on their faces. 'S'pose I should go and tell Lily...get the crowing over with.'

He stomped out of the room and Scorpius licked his lips. 'What were you going to say?' he asked, watching James' blush deepen.

'Plenty of time for that,' he said gruffly, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around the back of Scorpius' neck. 'Once Al tells Lily, we won't get a moment's peace and there are _far_ more interesting things I can do with my mouth than talk.'

Scorpius smiled as he leaned towards the other man. James was right: there was lots of time for talking later and, right now, he was _very _eager to discover exactly how interesting James' mouth could be.

fin.

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
